


Rory's Story

by warblerweisman



Series: RS [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people are not as strong as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rory woke up to another hateful text from another pointless jock at McKinley at 2 a.m. He hated the fact that his in-box was full. He hated the fact that almost all the texts involved the words Fag, queer, homo, fairy, faggot, and many more gay slurs. He hated that most were from Finn Hudson. But there was one thing he loved, he loved that he had an escape tucked away in his nightstand. He kept several blood stained razor blades in the sealed diary he keeps in his nightstand. Most of the pages are stained with either sweat, blood ,or tears. He grab the diary, already fighting off tears, he grabbed the small key he kept on a gold necklace and quickly unlocked the small lock keeping the small green note book labeled with his name in small black letters sealed. Six or seven razor blades fell from the middle of the book. He grabbed a pen from his messenger bag and began to write a list of words, some good, some bad. He circled words like Fag, fatty, loser, outcast, un popular, leprechaun, and several other self loathing terms. He knew he was gay. He'd known since the day he turned 14. That was two and a half years ago. He's still in the closet. His parents, who are incredibly homophobic just like the rest of the catholic church would disown him and tell him to not bother coming back to Ireland, and if he did, stay the hell away from Dublin and their family. He thought he might be able to tell Kurt and Blaine, but Kurt and Blaine both didn't really care. He took one of the many blades off the bed and rolled up his shirt sleeve. There were dozens of cuts already trailing up his arm. He then folded down that sleeve and rolled the other one up. He whispered to himself "Thank god, un scared flesh.." He carved the words Homo and Irish deep int his wrist and forearm. He watched as the crimson blood seep from the cuts onto his pure white sheets. He fell asleep with his arm with the words held close to him.

He woke up to Brittany's music blaring through the wall as usual. He dried his face. He cried himself to sleep without realizing it. Tears didn't help take away the pain anymore unless he was at school, so that's why he turned to cutting. He rolled off the bed with a thud. He got up, glad he bust back open a few cuts. He slipped off one long sleeve shirt and threw another one on. He took off his over sized sleep pants and put on even baggier jeans. He had to put on his belt just so they would stay up. He threw on converse and quickly brushed out his hair. He knocked on Brittany's door. Santana yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU POTATO SUCKING FAGGOT!?" She poked her head through the door and saw him trying not to cry. He told her "N-no Santana, I just wanted to tell Britt I'm walking to school." She gave him a death glare and sternly told him "OK, I'll tell her. And only her friends can call her Britt." He walked away trying not to let the tears come streaming down his face.

He walked to school in the crisp November air. He got to school way earlier than anyone else. Only one other person was in the halls. It was someone who was signing up to be a student councilor. Once that person walked away. Rory went and signed up for counseling. He also saw the name of the kid , who he thought was a girl who wrote their name down, Joe Hart. He walked away from the list before the school therapist pulled the list. Rory went to his locker and pulled out one of his emergency poptarts, he ate nearly the whole box. He washed it down with powerade. He almost immediately walked to the nearest bathroom and into a stall. Rory got on his knees and shoved two of his pale slender fingers down his throat. The mix of hot fudge, strawberry, and powerade almost instantly started spewing up his throat and into the toilet. He continued this for a few minuets , till only a mix of water and blood was coming out. Joe suddenly emerged from the hall into the bathroom to fix his dreads into a ponytail. He heard gagging and looked into the stall and found Rory collapsed on the cold linoleum in a pool of his own vomit. Joe quickly thought to do what's right and removed his fingerless knit gloves. He picked Rory up off the floor and carried him to Mrs. Pillsbury. He quickly sat the slightly smaller boy , who was now weeping down in a chair. Joe sat in the chair next to him and whispered to Emma "I think we have a code B and a Code SH." She calmly and softly asked Rory "Rory, where did Joe find you?" Rory, barely audible mumbled "In the bathroom, I was puking my guts up trying to be thin." She asked him to go lie down . Rory did as he was told, not wanting to disobey an adult. He laid down in the nurse's office. Emma asked Joe "Ok, how did you pick up on self harm?" Joe replied "When I found him, he had his sleeves rolled up, I saw cuts trailing up his right arm and two words carved deep into his left." Emma gave a horrified expression and conveyed "Joe, I'm changing your schedule.. Your having every class with him to watch over this poor boy." Joe divulged "I'll gladly do that and what ever else I can do to help Rory."

Rory fell asleep within of 10 minuets of lying there. Joe came and woke him up and sweetly whispered "Hey sleepy head.. Ready to get to Calculus?" Rory looking a little confused, asked "Wait, how do you know what class I need to go to?" Joe held a finger to his lips, and told him "Now is not the time, just call me your guardian angel .."


	2. Chapter 2

Rory made another deep incision. He seethed in agony as the rusty blade slashed into his wrist. Joe heard his pained whimper. He slowly peered around the corner and saw Rory curled into a ball, sobbing into his knees. Joe crouched next to him and held the scared boy close. Rory curled into his chest as the tears stopped. Joe took away the few rusty blades he had in his pocket and the one in his hand that dripped crimson. He dabbed away the excess blood and Rory's tears. Joe whispered calming and soothing things in the boy's ear till the tears stopped and a small smile formed across Rory's lips. He attentively told him "Thank you very much Joe. You don't have to help me like you have been the past few days. Joe looked into Rory's sweet, innocent scarred eyes. He told him "Exactly, I don't have to help you, I want to help you Rory!" I'm going to find out why you are doing this to yourself and I am going to put a stop to it. Rory faintly smiled.

Rory collapsed into his bed. Brittany pranced into the room and asked him "What's wrong Rory leprechaun?" She sat on the edge of his bed. He rolled over and his shirt rose slightly and she saw his exposed ribs. She told him straight up "Rory, do you need food?" His stomach growled loudly in response. Brittany patted the pale, fragile boy on the shoulder and went to the kitchen to get him some food. Rory rolled over, getting his face out of the green bed spread. He whispered, as Brittany came back in with pretzels, marshmallows, and a jar of peanut butter "Britt, I think I'm in love." Britt handed him the jar and a spoon, then asked him "Who is she?" Rory raised an eyebrow as if to say are you really that stupid without saying it at all. She took the hint and exclaimed "Sorry, I forgot you're a dolphin!" He shook his head in disbelief at the pure and utter stupidity spilling from the ditzy clueless blonde girl's mouth. Rory told her clearly "I am not quite 100% sure what that means, but I like boys." Brittany clarified, as if it made complete and logical sense "Dolphins are just gay sharks." He smiled widely with a mouth full of peanut butter "Brittany, why does Santana say you're not my friend?" She giggled "Wow that made your accent even worse! I don't know why Sanny says you're not my friend. You are my friend Rory leprechaun, and you always will be, even when you're back in Scotland!" "Ireland!" He promptly corrected. She decided to change the subject "Ok then, if you like boys who is he?" Rory shoved a rather large spoonful of peanut butter in his mouth so he couldn't be easily understood and told her "I-it's Joe from glee club…" Brittany had apparently understood him as if he had said it clear as day and said with a sad tone in her voice "Um, Rory, I don't know if you already knew this, but Joe is a girl." Rory looked at the girl as if she was crazy and exclaimed "Joe is short for Joseph! His name is Joseph Dennis Hart!" Brittany seemed heart broken, yet still happy for Rory "Awwww Rory and Joe sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time since he got to America Rory was looking forward to going to school. He got up early and ate pancakes with Brittany and Santana. The Latina looked at him when he sat down "I'm sorry for our differences. I really should have been nicer to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Rory nodded and told her "Of course I can Santana." The three sat there, ate their pancakes and made small talk. Brittany went to get in the shower leaving Santana and Rory alone. The older girl immediately started crying. Rory asked "Santana, what's wrong?" She answered in between sobs "I feel awful for the way I treated you. I made you feel terrible for being you. I'm one of the reasons you started cutting and starving yourself." Rory patted her on the shoulder and whispered "Santana, you do not need to blame yourself for my anorexia. It was my demon to face…" She smiled and whispered "ok Rory, but now u don't have to fight this battle alone you have Aunty Tanna on your side." The young man smiled. Brittany came down stairs and saw the tears on her girlfriend's face. She asked "What's wrong Sanny?" The Latina answered "Ohh nothing Britt I was just apologizing to Rory." The blond smiled. Rory went up stairs to get dressed for school. He skipped past the baggie jeans and reached for the pair of skinny jeans Blaine bought him. He also reached for the v-neck Captain America t-shirt Sam got him. Rory quickly fixed his chestnut brown strands into its usual coifed style. He slid on his black converse. He grabbed his red hoodie. He fought to get to the bathroom before Brittany did so he could brush his teeth. It wasn't till than when Rory noticed it was pouring down rain. His usual walked to school was canceled that day. Santana yelled "Rory sweetheart get in your not walking in the rain." The Irish lad thanked the girls. Then he climbed in the back seat. Brittany asked "So Rory leprechaun what song are you going to sing for Sam this week in glee club?" Those words caused a deep blush to creep up Rory's neck. He mumbled "I don't like Sam." Santana laughed yes you do Irish don't act like you don't. It's cute. Brittany cooed "Aww Rory loves Sammie. The three companions joked until she parked in the school lot. Rory got out and walked in the school. He walked to his locker, not aware the jocks with slushies in hands trailed close behind. Rick was the first to corner him. He murmured the words "Get him."

In a flash Sam stepped in front of the cowering Irish boy. All six of the slushies hit the blonde in the face in torso. Finn yelled "what the heck Evans you got in the way. Those were meant to hit the gay leprechaun." Sam retorted "What's your problem Finn? Why are you making fun of him? He didn't do anything to you." The taller boy responded by slapping Sam in the face. Sam balled up his fist and hit him back. An all on fight broke out in the middle of the hall way. Mr. Shue came and pried the two boys apart. He looked at the boy that was slushied. He yelled "Sam what's going on?" Sam had rage filled tears spilling down his face. He responded "why don't you ask Finn?" Mr. Shue sent Finn to Miss Pillsbury and Sam to go take a shower. Once he was cleaned up he found the Irish boy in the choir room. Sam whispered "Mind I come in?" Rory looked up from the keys and responded "Oh Sam, sure!" The tall, muscular blonde sauntered into the room. He joined the fragile Irish lad on the bench at the piano. He asked "So what are you playing?" He shook his head. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and told him "Look, just sing it for me. I'm sure you'll sound amazing…" The pale boy smiled and began to play.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One Step Closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One Step Closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One Step Closer

One Step Closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Sam's jaw dropped at the phenomenal sound of his voice. He never thought he would find a guy attractive. The gleam in his crystal blue eyes, the deep sweetness of his voice, the thin frailness of his body, to Sam it was magical. He did the only thing his brain thought was logical. Sam looked in his eyes, lifted his chin and connected their lips. In those swift monuments, any romantic feeling Rory had for Joe vanished. The utter platonic feelings he felt for Sam had morphed into something he couldn't quite describe by any word besides love. Sam disconnected their lips and left after saying "Call ya latter Rors." Rory was left there dazed. He barely managed to go meet up with Joe and get to English. The dreadlocked boy smiled at his sudden arrival and cheered "Hey Rory, You ok?" The Irish boy nodded and exclaimed "Yep, never better actually. Thanks for asking." Joe had never seen him this happy. "What's got you so cheery?" Rory answered "S-Sam kissed me.", and then he sauntered off towards the class with a spring in his step. Joe pulled a walkie-talkie out of his messenger bag and spoke "Teen Jesus to Snix, come in Snix." Santana responded "Snix here, what's the word Jesus boy?" He murmured "Operation white chocolate Irish latte is a-go."


	4. Chapter 4

Rory seemed to be buzzing on cloud 9. Even though the kiss was yesterday, it still made him feel like he actually wanted to go to school and try his hardest, so he would still have a smile on his face when he got to glee club so he could sit next in between Sam and Joe in the front. He woke up to his own music for once, a delightful upbeat country song Sam had shown him on the bus ride to sectionals. He couldn't help but sing along as he got dressed. " And we say grace and we say Ma'am. And if you ain't into that we don't give a damn."

He looked in the mirror to make sure his hair looked alright. When he did, Rory did something he hadn't done in quite some time, he actually smiled when he saw himself in the mirror. Once his deep brown strands were in a well enough order, he slid on his usual black converse and picked up his backpack. He picked up his phone from the charger and headed down to the kitchen. Santana was already there, just like every morning. She sat in a chair at the table, looking at what appeared to be a map on her phone. Rory smirked as he poured himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes, "What's with the map Santana?" She looked up with a slight smile, "I had found a shortcut that can get us to school quicker."

Except for the fact that the planned route wasn't shorter, in fact it would take a little bit longer for them to get there. It wasn't a shortcut. It was a path she and Joe came up with for Operation White Chocolate Irish Latte. It still got them to school, and they passed Sam on his walk to school. The plan was for her to stop next to Sam, ask him if he wants a ride, and tell him to get in the back with Rory. It was fool proof. Rory realized how weird it was that he was standing and eating, when there were 4 open chairs, but he kept his spot casually leaned against the wall as he ate his cereal. Brittany made her way downstairs in a hurry, completely ready. She grabbed a bagel off the counter. She finally spoke as she put it in the toaster. "Good morning Rory." He answered after drinking down the last of the milk from his cereal. "Mornin' Britt." Santana remarked to her girlfriend after she saw Rory ascend the stairs to go brush his teeth. "Did you hear him singing in his room this morning?" Brittany, knowing the way Santana used to treat Rory jumped to the exact wrong conclusion. "Tana, you promised me you would make an effort to be nice to him. Saying stuff behind his back isn't nice!" Santana threw up a finger in defense. "Sweetie, I meant that in a good way. That's the first time in a long time I've heard him sing that wasn't backup for someone else's solo." Brittany pondered while she smeared butter on her golden-brown breakfast treat. "I wonder why he was listening to country music." Rory made his way back and apologized "Sorry it took so long. I needed to grab my headphones." He slipped the white ear buds in his pocket and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge before the three of them departed out the backdoor to Santana's car. Rory got in his usual spot in the back seat on the passenger's side, with his book bag in the middle. As Santana pulled out into the street, she and Brittany began their usual mindless chatter. He slipped in his ear buds and just listened to music, singing softly to himself. He rested his head slightly against the window and completely zoned out from the world. That was until they came to a stop. He looked up to see that Sam was on the sidewalk beside the car. Santana rolled her window down and remarked "Want a ride Trouty Mouth?" Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes at the dumb nickname. She called him that ever since she wrote that stupid song. He smiled "Uhm sure.." Brittany leaned over and said with a wink. "Just climb in the back next to Rory." Sam's face immediately lit up at the mention of Rory. He opened the door and climbed in, sitting his book bag next to Rory's in the middle seat. Rory didn't seem to notice, he just swallowed another sip of his juice and sang softly along with the song playing through his earbuds. "Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel." Sam knew the song. He absentmindedly sang the next line. "I can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain." Rory looked up to meet Sam's eyes. The blonde spoke in the same good ol' boy way of speaking that he used with Rory. "Morning Rory." Even just Sam paying him the slightest attention made his heart flutter. He answered after slipping out his headphones. "Good Morning Sam." Sam couldn't help his toothy grin. "So Rory, you like Taylor Swift?" Rory's eyebrows quirked in confusion. "How could ya tell I was listening to Taylor Swift?" Brittany smiled as they got to the point they were a road roads away from the school, "You were singing about someone looking like an Angel. Santana added, "Sammy here sang about wanting to kiss you in the rain." The 2 young women got out after Santana parked, leaving Sam and Rory alone in the back seat. Rory sang the next line. "Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you." Sam quickly connected their lips before singing "Can't help it if there's no one else." He got out of the car , leaving Rory alone for a brief moment to gather his thoughts before they walked into the school together.


End file.
